Quiero fotografiarte
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: "Cho es aficionada a la fotografía, Hermione ha dejado de tenerle manía, la morena le propone algo a su nueva amiga."
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hace tiempo borré este fanfic, porque lo tenía mal escrito, utilicé mal la raya del diágolo, y bueno quería arreglarlo y de nuevo lo subo hoy.

Es un Femslash Hermione x Cho, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la grandísima JK, yo sólo los tomé prestados :D

* * *

**Quiero fotografiarte**

"Cho es aficionada a la fotografía, Hermione ha dejado de tenerle manía, la morena le propone algo a su nueva amiga."

CAPÍTULO 1

Por sugerencia de un estudiante de Hufflepuff, se organizó un concurso de fotografía en Hogwarts. Entre otros, Cho Chang decidió participar, mostrándose como una buena fotógrafa, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, especialmente a cierta leona.

—No sabía que te gustaba la fotografía, Cho.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes, Hermione Granger. —Le sonrió con picardía y la castaña bajó la mirada ligeramente ruborizada.

Hacía ya un tiempo que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra, después de mucho tiempo sin tragarla, Hermione había decidido hacer caso a Harry y darle una oportunidad a la ravenclaw. Así había descubierto que Cho no sólo sabía mirarse a sí misma cuando caminaba, o salir airosa en sus exámenes, también era capaz de mantener interesantes conversaciones, y cada día que la trataba, Cho Chang la intrigaba más.

—Oye Hermione, ¿por qué no dejas que te haga unas fotos?, soy buena con la cámara, en serio.

—¿Fotos?, ¿a mí?, ¿no pensarás utilizarlas para el concurso ¿verdad?

—No, no, claro que no… son para ti, pero me apetece hacértelas —Se puso a contemplarla con atención, acercando un poco más su cara a la de la castaña, que empezó a notar cierto calor en sus mejillas—. Creo que podría hacerte fotos fantásticas.

—¿A mí?

—Sí —afirmó con resolución—. Eres fotogénica.

—Uy, ¿y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé, me bastó verte en los artículos de Rita Skeeter… —bromeó la morena.

—Buf, menudas pruebas —Su gesto mudó en un instante y se echó a reír—, vale Cho, tú ganas, me dejo hacer fotos si antes me convences de que eres tan buena. —Le sonrió.

—Eso está hecho.

Ambas estaban mirándose, sin palabras, sólo sonrisas en sus labios, hasta que Ron interrumpió su silencio compartido.

—¿Qué hacéis chicas?, te estaba buscando Hermione.

—No me digas, ¿algún problema académico?

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—Un buen día cambiaré de amigos, que lo sepas. —Fingió indignación y le dedicó una última mirada a Cho, que la miraba con cierto aire ¿seductor?, no, la gryffindor debía alucinar. Miró a Ron, que caminaba delante de ella y se volvió hacia Cho de nuevo, pero la ravenclaw ya no estaba allí. Sí, definitivamente Cho Chang la intrigaba, cada día un poco más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, viernes, Cho llevó a Hermione a un aula que había pedido especialmente para las fotografías. Debido al concurso, algunos alumnos hacían la misma petición y los profesores habían accedido, no se veían capaces de coartar la vena creadora de sus discípulos.

—Mira, he traído algunas fotos, échales un vistazo, y dime que opinas, en confianza.

—A ver.

Eran fotos en blanco y negro, mostraban a una mujer medio desnuda, que ocultaba zonas de su cuerpo con telas blancas, Hermione estaba impresionada por la belleza de las mismas.

—Son… muy hermosas… parece una diosa. —Mirando con los ojos como platos.

—La chica era mona, pero el talento lo puse yo ¿eh?

—Pero… son semi desnudos, no sabía que hacías este tipo de fotos. —La castaña acababa de caer en la cuenta, Cho había fotografiado a chicas con muy poca ropa, y no entendía el porqué, de pronto se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Son fotos de estudio, se las hice porque necesitaba un book para una agencia de modelos, éramos... amigas, así que le hice el favor.

Hermione se sintió aliviada con su respuesta y Cho lo advirtió.

—Pues si la chica era la mitad de hermosa que se ve en ellas, seguro que le dieron el trabajo.

—¿Eso es un piropo hacia mi arte? —preguntó animada.

—Tú sabrás —contestó siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Quieres que te hagas unas fotos como ésas?

—¿Qué?, ¿fotos medio desnuda?, creo que no. —Se ruborizó de inmediato.

—Mujer, son fotos artísticas, de buen gusto, ya las has visto.

—Sí, sí, pero no… no me veo de esa manera… que yo no soy modelo ni nada parecido, yo no soy guapa. —Soltó una risita nerviosa, a juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No eres fea Hermione, ¿te miras al espejo?... además, cualquiera puede posar como modelo, es cuestión de relajarse y dejarse llevar.

—Mira, justo lo que no se me da nada bien. —Se rió nerviosa.

—Estás toda tensa Hermione… un buen masaje y listo, ven, siéntate aquí.

—No, de verdad… si estoy así todos los días, no te preocupes por mí.

—Ay señor, cuanto me vas a costar de criar… entonces ¿rechazas un masaje dado por estas manos divinas?, mira que más de una las ha elogiado.

—"¿Pero es que va por ahí masajeando chicas?" no, no, en serio… mejor que no.

—Vale, como quieras, pero ¿tampoco me vas a dejar que te haga las fotos?

—Bueno… si no son como ésas…

—¿Entonces como estas sí? —Le enseñó un desnudo integral a color.

—¡¡Cho!!

—Perdona —dijo entre risas—, es que me lo has puesto fácil. Ésta sí fue para un concurso, el tema era el cuerpo humano… no te enfades Hermione...

—Si no me enfado "me ruborizo, me pongo nerviosa, que es muy distinto, pero ¿por qué?" —Miraba el suelo tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero Cho las había visto y se apiadó de ella.

Cho Chang llevaba un tiempo fijándose en Hermione Granger, aunque la leona no lo había advertido demasiado, y una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la castaña era su facilidad para ruborizarse, como le estaba pasando ahora, su timidez siempre la desarmaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fanfic tenía sólo dos capítulos, pero finalmente escribiré un tercero, así que dentro de unos días lo subiré ;) _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cho fotografió a Hermione de pie y sentada, con la ropa que traía puesta, pero no se había rendido todavía.

—Vamos a brindar por nuestra nueva amistad, ¿te parece? —Apareció con una botella de champagne y dos copas— Porque lo merece, nos habríamos perdido muchas cosas si llegamos a ignorarnos.

—Anda, dame una copa. —Le sonrió la castaña.

Después de tres copas por cabeza, muchas risas y algunas batallitas del niño que vivió, Cho consiguió convencer a Hermione para que posara ligera de ropa, con la excusa de que ahora que era joven debía aprovechar y guardar un recuerdo de su belleza. Un poco por efecto del alcohol, otro poco porque Cho tenía razón en lo que decía y también porque la situación le parecía de lo más excitante y algo la empujaba a no negarse, accedió a su sugerencia y se dispuso a posar. Primero lo haría desnuda de cintura para arriba, tapándose con una sábana de seda.

—Acepto porque tienes razón y porque sé que eres una profesional… oye…

—Dime. —Preparaba los objetivos de la cámara sin mirar a Hermione.

—No sé ni porqué voy a preguntarte esto, creo que las copas me han animado demasiado, pero…

—Dime, no te cortes. —La morena seguía enfrascada en sus preparativos.

—¿La chica de las fotos de antes y tú… erais amigas o… amigas amigas?

—Buena pregunta…

—No tienes porqué contestarme, perdona, soy una cotilla… —trataba de excusarse, pero Cho la interrumpió.

—Amigas amigas… ¿satisfecha? —Le sonrió con amabilidad.

Hermione asintió, muy avergonzada por su pregunta. Al menos Cho le había contestado sin enfadarse. Pero ¿por qué le interesaba esa información a ella?, ¿y por qué no podía detener su lengua y seguía preguntando?

—¿De cuántas de tus modelos has sido… amiga amiga? —No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, pero era incapaz de parar de hablar, maldito alcohol.

—De todas las que se han dejado —Se rió. Pero levantó la vista y vio a una Hermione con claro gesto de desaprobación— Era broma mujer, no voy echándome encima de mis modelos, ¿qué reputación me daría eso? —La volvió a mirar, su gesto se había relajado.

Hermione se ocultó para desvestirse, se quitó la camisa, se desabrochó el sujetador y lo deslizó sobre sus hombros hasta dejarlo junto a la camisa. Cho respiraba hondo mientras acertaba a distinguir la silueta de la castaña en las translúcidas paredes del biombo. La mujer que la volvía loca se estaba desnudando allí mismo, y para su desgracia no lo hacía entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos de su mente, debía comportarse de manera profesional, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Ya era suficiente que Hermione supiera que había estado con chicas, como para encima dar un paso en falso y asustarla. Hermione cogió la sábana y se tapó de cuello para abajo, se asomó tímidamente tras el biombo.

—¿Cómo me pongo? —La miraba como un animalillo asustado.

—Para empezar siéntate en la silla, y mírame relajada, voy a enfocarte.

La miró a través del objetivo, estaba hermosa, ligeramente ruborizada y tan hermosa, con su melena de cabellos castaños ondulados y esparcidos sobre su piel y la seda, verdaderamente irresistible. En aquellos momentos habría hecho justo lo que menos debía hacer, se habría echado sobre Hermione sin dudarlo. Pero debía contenerse, no era el momento, sabía que las cosas tenían que salir solas y poco a poco, forzarlo sólo la alejaría de ella.

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que la castaña sostenía en los brazos.

—¡Hermione!, ¿eso es un libro?, ¿te estás tapando con un libro?

—Así seré más yo…

—Tonta, no necesitas libros alrededor para seguir siendo tú.

—Es que... me hace sentir segura, me tapa, me… —decía de carrerilla.

—Tranquila… —Se acercó a ella, apoyó una mano sobre las suyas— Anda, dame eso. Le quitó suavemente el libro y lo depositó en una mesita. Volvió a su posición detrás de la cámara, después de despedirse de ella con una caricia en su mejilla.

—A ver, muéstrame un hombro, que la tela caiga sobre el otro, tapándote los pechos.

—¡Me da mucha vergüenza!, yo no valgo para esto Cho.

—Pero ¿qué dices?... estás muy guapa, va Hermione, pon carita interesante, como si quisieras ligar conmigo —bromeó.

—¡Cho!

—Échale imaginación mujer, piensa que soy el chico que te gusta de Hogwarts, ¿así te resulta más fácil?

—Uf, es que no me gusta ninguno…

Cho se acercó a una nerviosa Hermione, que seguía tapándose el pecho con la tela.

—No deberías avergonzarte de tu desnudez… eres preciosa.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde el estómago hasta la garganta y luego de vuelta, para quedarse instalado entre sus piernas. No era capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Cho, que miraba sus labios rosados sin pestañear. Por un instante, Hermione estuvo convencida de que la morena iba a besarla, y para su sorpresa no era capaz de apartarle la cara, de hecho, deseaba que Cho la besase. Pero finalmente no lo hizo, se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió, mientras la castaña exhalaba un suspiro ahogado que a la morena le supo a gloria.

—Venga, quédate así quieta… estás… simplemente perfecta.

Cho cogió su cámara, enfocó a Hermione y comenzó a echar fotografías cuando su rostro y su cuerpo llenaron el objetivo. Pero ahora ya no sentía temor, una intensa felicidad se había instalado en su pecho, se sentía llena de esperanza. Había estado a punto de besarla y Hermione no la había rechazado, no se había apartado.

La morena supo que aquellas fotografías habían marcado el principio de algo, algo que ella tenía muy claro que iba a continuar, con el permiso de cierta gryffindor, naturalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cada click de la cámara de Cho supuso un pequeño respingo de Hermione en la silla, hasta que pasada media hora empezó a sentirse más cómoda. La ravenclaw la animó a beber alguna copa más y su vergüenza se disipó un poco.

—Como me temo que no querrás mostrar los pechos… —dijo divertida la morena.

—¡Cho! —Hermione enrojeció visiblemente y apretó la tela blanca contra ellos.

—No te apures mujer, no iba a proponértelo. Pero sí me gustaría… —Se acercó hasta ella provocando que el corazón de la leona se acelerase de nuevo— Fotografiarte de espaldas.

Cho se colocó detrás de la castaña, que giraba la cabeza para controlar lo que hacía la morena. Cogió la tela y tiró de ella hacia arriba, pero la gryffindor se resistía a soltarla.

Sus manos seguían apretujándola contra su pecho. La morena se pegó a su espalda y soltó poco a poco sus manos delicadamente.

—Tranquila… te noto muy nerviosa ¿eh? —Lo notaba porque sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ahora tan cerca del propio. Y su cuerpo de piel blanca se estremecía— ¿Es por las copas… o por mí? —susurró en su oído.

Hermione tenía serias dificultades para controlar su respiración pero se esforzaba por lograrlo. No quería que la ravenclaw supiera que todo se lo estaba provocando ella, porque ni siquiera su cabeza comprendía lo que le estaba pasando con Cho.

—Es que… esto de las fotos me pone nerviosa… —logró pronunciar.

—Relájate…

"Cómo si fuera tan fácil"

—Mira… voy a colocarte la tela, a ver… —La leona se dejó hacer al fin, liberando la blanca tela. Cho la subió hasta su cuello, echándola hacia atrás y cubriéndole ambos hombros, pero dejando su espalda completamente desnuda. Se echó unos pasos atrás para contemplarla y deseó no haberlo hecho. Su pulso se aceleró, sentía las palpitaciones en las sienes, en el pecho… entre las piernas. Hermione era realmente hermosa, desde cualquier ángulo que la mirase.

"Si los chicos pudieran ver esto, te aseguro que _insufrible sabelotodo_ dejaría de ser tu sobre nombre más famoso". Trató de calmarse mientras Hermione temblaba como una hoja, frágil y expuesta, indefensa… y tan hermosa. Deseaba tocarla y no pudo contenerse.

—La curva de tu espalda… —Empezó a deslizar un dedo desde la nuca de la leona hacia su cintura, provocándole un sobresalto acompañado de mil sensaciones que la dominaron durante unos instantes— es muy sugerente.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos, llevada por aquel placer inesperado al sentir la caricia de Cho. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaron escapar un casi imperceptible jadeo. La morena no quiso propasarse, y más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le importaba la castaña, no quería quedar como una aprovechada con ella, así que se alejó otra vez, para buscar su cámara y hacer las fotografías.

—Inclina un poco la cabeza, hacia tu izquierda… así, perfecta. —Hermione obedecía cada indicación de la ravenclaw con absoluta entrega. Deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que volviese a tocarla como antes, pero Cho no parecía percibir ese deseo.

Ya había anochecido e incluso la hora de la cena estaba concluyendo.

—No pasa nada por un día que no cene.

—¿Seguro Hermione?, me sabe muy mal, te he entretenido demasiado.

—Tonterías Cho, me quedé porque quise ¿no? —Los ojos negros de la asiática se clavaron en los suyos.

—Sí… así es.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —empezó Hermione, llevada por el alcohol, que parecía haber acabado con casi todo su pudor.

—¿Qué? —contestó Cho sonriendo.

—Nunca nadie me había visto tan escasa de ropa antes… —confesó la leona. Cho la miró sorprendida, aunque también encantada con la información.

—Pues no será por falta de candidatos: Krum, Weasley, McLaggen… —enumeró tocándose los dedos de la mano.

—¿Qué dices? —Sonreía con falsa modestia.

—Entonces me siento afortunada de ser la primera… —Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo. La sonrisa de la morena se amplió— Aunque haya sido para hacerte fotos.

—Bueno… se hace tarde, mejor nos retiramos a los dormitorios —propuso Hermione.

—Sí.

La leona se levantó de la silla, cubriéndose los pechos con la tela, que arrastraba un poco por el suelo. Su sentido del equilibrio estaba seriamente afectado por el alcohol y pisó con mala fortuna la tela, tambaleándose. Cho estuvo rápida y acudió para evitar una mala caída, sujetándola por los brazos.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó la morena. Logró evitarle un accidente a Hermione, pero la tela acabó en el suelo, dejando sus pechos descubiertos ante la ravenclaw, ahora a solo un paso de ella y con sus manos en sus brazos.

Cho lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultó imposible. Una fuerza poderosa llamada deseo la dominó y la obligó a mirar aquellos pechos pequeños pero de agraciados contornos y pezones sonrosados. Sus pupilas se dilataron, manifestando que aquella visión le agradaba en demasía. La leona se sintió morir de vergüenza y levantó las manos para cubrirse, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Se estremeció cuando notó que Cho se agachaba frente a ella, ¿qué pretendía hacerle? La castaña experimentaba sensaciones encontradas, morbo y curiosidad por lo desconocido, pero también miedo a decepcionar o sentirse decepcionada ella misma si algo ocurría entre ellas.

Mas la asiática no tenía intenciones íntimas. Recogió la tela del suelo y se alzó cubriendo a Hermione con ella.

—Anda, ve a vestirte… si no nos damos prisa nos castigarán.

—Sí… —dijo la leona con voz temblorosa y cierta decepción.

Terminó de anudarse la corbata y salió de detrás del biombo. Cho tenía todas sus cosas recogidas.

—¿Nos vamos? —Su voz iba cargada de cierto pesar. La castaña asintió.

La ravenclaw sabía que había tenido mucha suerte por pasar aquel rato con Hermione, y dudaba que se repitiese algo así, pero tenía muy claro que en la vida, cuando deseas de verdad conseguir algo, debes ir despacito, para no malograrlo. Así se sentía respecto a la gryffindor. Primero le gustó su inteligencia y su valentía, después empezó a encontrarla bonita y al final, con el trato estrecho que llevaban manteniendo unos meses, había terminado importándole de verdad. Hermione Granger le gustaba y mucho.

—Buenas noches Hermione. —Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches… Cho. —La leona le devolvió el beso y le sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos cogió fácilmente el sueño, y ni Ginny ni Marietta entendieron por qué sus mejores amigas habían llegado tan alteradas esa noche.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_Y la historia seguirá un poquito más jajaja, menos mal que era un Two-Shot xD_**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cho miraba el cielo estrellado desde una de las ventanas de la torre Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué haces ahí Cho? —preguntó Marietta Edgecombe a sus espaldas. Se volvió un momento para mirarla y la vio con una bata por encima del pijama.

—Pensar… —De nuevo la daba la espalda.

—¿Pensar en qué?

—En fotografías… —Se sonrió con picardía, pero su mejor amiga no veía su rostro.

—El concurso ¿verdad?, te veo muy volcada en eso —Se acercó hasta la repisa de piedra de la ventana, quedando al lado de la morena—. ¿Buscas inspiración en la noche?

—Ya tengo inspiración "y me roba el sueño"… —contestó Cho tranquilamente— ¿Por qué has salido de la cama?

—Me despertaste cuando saliste tú.

—Vaya, que poco discreta soy —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me preocupé… como llegaste tan rara esta noche.

La morena se preocupó pero sólo un momento. No apartó la mirada del cielo que tenía en frente. Marietta sabía muchas cosas de ella pero "eso" nunca se lo había contado, y no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo ahora, cuando estaba loca por una gryffindor cuyos sentimientos eran todavía un misterio. En cuanto aclarase las cosas con Hermione Granger, ya fuera para bien o para mal, le contaría como era ella realmente a Marietta, deseaba hacerlo, estaba segura de que la apoyaría.

—No estaba rara, sólo nerviosa por el concurso de fotografía. —Al fin y al cabo no mentía del todo.

Durante el fin de semana apenas se vieron por Hogwarts. Cho recibió visita de unos familiares y estuvo casi todo el tiempo por Hogsmeade. Tanto ella como Hermione echaron de menos verse y hablarse.

* * *

_Y allí estaba ella, completamente desnuda, en medio de una lluvia de flashes que la cegaban. Cuando parecieron detenerse y sus ojos recuperaron un poco de visión, la imagen de una persona demasiado cerca de su cara la hizo desequilibrarse hacia atrás. Pero esa persona, que poco a poco iba distinguiendo mejor, la aferró con fuerza por los brazos, evitando que cayese. Era Cho Chang, con sus cabellos lacios, negros como el azabache, sus ojos profundos y su sonrisa perfecta. _

_La leona volvió a avergonzarse, era la segunda vez que la veía desnuda, pero esta vez por completo, nada cubría su piel temblorosa. La ravenclaw se pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola, provocándole un estremecimiento, y entonces escuchó su voz en un susurro._

—_Te pongo nerviosa ¿verdad?, te gusto…_

_Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ambas. Primero le había preguntado pero después Cho lo había afirmado, que ella le gustaba, ¿cómo podía tener tan clara la verdad?... Un momento, ¿esa era la verdad?, ¿le gustaba Cho Chang?_

_La mirada penetrante de la asiática no se apartaba de la suya. _

—_Bésame, deseas hacerlo, lo sé —afirmó con seguridad Cho._

_Su corazón se desbocó en su pecho, temblaba de incertidumbre, de vergüenza ¿y de deseo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil. Podía intentar huir, pero estando desnuda no tenía muchas opciones, a menos que no le importara ser conocida desde entonces como "Granger la sabelotodo y exhibicionista", quedaba descartado. ¿Qué podía pasar en el peor de los casos?, que Cho Chang decidiera por ella y la besase, ¿y qué?_

"_¿Cómo que y qué Hermione?" se gritaba a sí misma interiormente "¡Cho me besará, ella es capaz!, y yo… yo… me moriré de felicidad, ¡por Merlín!"_

_Aunque los latidos eran demasiado acelerados en su pulso, aunque estaba muerta de miedo, no podía negárselo, deseaba ese beso, deseaba… _

_Y sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, sí, Cho la iba a besar, al fin… una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara._

—Hermione… ¡Hermione despierta!, menuda forma de empezar la semana. —Los marrones ojos de la leona se abrieron perezosos, vislumbrando la melena pelirroja de su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley.

—Gi… Ginny… —Acertó a pronunciar.

—Estabas dormida como una marmota Hermione, ya tendrías que estar casi lista para desayunar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de que bajemos al Gran Comedor.

—Por Circe, ¿por qué no me has despertado antes? —La castaña se sentó en la cama en un impulso.

—Encima de que vengo a tu habitación y todo —Ginny hizo una mueca—. Cuando llegué estabas profundamente dormida, y además soñando… bastante contenta. —La voz de la pelirroja se tornó pícara. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —La leona se temió lo peor— ¿Acaso dije algo en voz alta?

—Lamentablemente para mí no —Se rió—, pero ya estás tardando en decirme quien era el chico de tus sueños, nunca mejor dicho —Volvió a reírse.

Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza para intentar escuchar lo que murmuraban pero no alcanzó a hacerlo y como Parvati Patil la apresuraba para bajar, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No era nadie, no digas tonterías… —Trataba de quitarle importancia mientras salía de la cama y se vestía con presteza.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, venga Hermione, que ya estamos solas, ¿quién es el chico con el que soñaste?

—Ginny no insistas, no hay ningún chico. —¿Cómo iba a decirle a su amiga que en realidad era una chica?, mejor dejarlo así.

—Cuando te pones así de obtusa eres insoportable… te espero bajo las escaleras… ¡doña "yo no sueño nunca con chicos"! —Le sacó la lengua y esquivó con habilidad el azote que Hermione lanzó contra ella, para salir por la puerta a saltitos. Ginny no se había enfadado, la castaña se alegraba de ello, tal vez algún día le contase el sueño revelador que había tenido. Pero antes debía asimilarlo ella misma.

* * *

Hermione se sentó un poco inquieta en el banco de su mesa. Ron devoraba la comida sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, en cambio Harry echó algunas miradas curiosas sobre su mejor amiga, pero no dijo una palabra. Ginny se sintió tentada de contar sobre el extraño sueño que la castaña se esmeraba en ocultar, pero no quiso avergonzarla, la conocía demasiado y sabía que no le sentaría nada bien.

Finalmente reunió un poco de valor gryffindor y levantó ligeramente la cabeza para echar una ojeada hacia el centro del Gran Comedor, más allá de la mesa de Hufflepuff, exactamente a la altura donde se sentaban Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe y otras chicas de Ravenclaw normalmente y descubrió con cierto pesar que la morena y sus amigas ya habían terminado el desayuno y se disponían a abandonar la estancia. A Hermione se le ensombreció el gesto, pero no dejó de mirarla. La ravenclaw caminaba elegantemente junto al banco de su mesa, y de pronto levantó la vista y la clavó en la suya. Cho había sentido su mirada desde antes de levantarse y quiso corresponderla, así que la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y seguridad.

La respiración se alteró en el cuerpo de la leona, pero se contuvo como mejor pudo para no dar que hablar a sus propios amigos. No podía dejar de mirar a la morena y ésta hizo un gesto, ¿estaba levantando el brazo y agitando la mano para que ella se acercase?

Como la castaña no salía de su estado de sorpresa, Cho tuvo que acercarse hasta la mesa Gryffindor.

—Hola Harry.

—Hola Cho —contestó el moreno solícito.

—Hola Hermione ¿irás a estudiar a la biblioteca hoy? —dijo segura de la respuesta afirmativa que recibiría.

—Pues… sí —Le costó responder más tiempo del que habría deseado.

—Estupendo… ¿puedes devolver este libro por mí?, hoy tengo el día muy ocupado y si no lo devuelvo madame Pince me prohibirá sacar más en un tiempo.

—Claro, no te preocupes, yo lo devolveré.

—Gracias. Nos vemos chicos. —Saludó educadamente y se alejó por donde había venido, para reunirse con sus amigas de ravenclaw.

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada, esperaba otra cosa, ¿que la invitara a pasear con ella a la orilla del lago?, bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero desde luego sí algo más que pedirle un favor académico como si se tratase de Harry o Ron.

* * *

Terminaron las clases y la castaña recogió su mochila para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Entró y se sentó en una de sus mesas favoritas, como no eran fechas de exámenes, casi todas estaban vacías. Entonces sacó los libros que había transportado y reparó en el que Cho le había dejado. No pudo contenerse y lo abrió, sólo por curiosidad, para saber qué leía la morena. Cuando sus ojos dieron con una mancha feísima en la segunda página se asustó. Si madame Pince lo veía estaba perdida, la castigaría severamente, esa mujer amaba los libros más que a las personas. Aunque también a ella le gustaban y odiaba verlos maltratados, no lo dudó un segundo y trató de remover la mancha, pasando los dedos por encima, mientas maldecía el descuido de Cho. En ese instante, la grotesca forma empezó a brillar débilmente al tiempo que se transformaba en unas líneas perfectamente escritas.

"Espero que tu curiosidad y tu sentido de la responsabilidad hayan propiciado que ahora mismo estés leyendo estas letras. No te asustes, utilicé un hechizo inofensivo para el libro, la mancha es sólo apariencia, en cuanto la frotas, como acabas de hacer tú, aparece mi mensaje, que desaparecerá en unos cinco minutos, tiempo tras el cual ya podrás devolverlo tranquilamente."

Hermione simplemente alucinaba, Cho le había dejado un mensaje secreto en el libro, y la conocía tan bien que sabía que lo leería, se sintió feliz y continuó leyendo.

"Quería decírtelo de viva voz, pero como no te he visto en todo el fin de semana y en el desayuno no estabas sola y desconozco si tus amigos saben que te fotografié, he optado por escribírtelo. Sí, te he visto llegar con Ginny, tarde por cierto, que raro que tú llegues tarde a algo —La castaña sonrió—. Ya he revelado tus fotos, han quedado preciosas, yo soy buena con la cámara pero la modelo aún es mejor posando. —Hermione se sonrojó y levantó la vista nerviosa, con miedo a que alguien la hubiese en ese trance—. Me gustaría dártelas cuanto antes, pero mejor fuera del castillo, no querrás que nadie las vea, con lo pudorosa que eres —La leona farfulló un suave "idiota" sin dejar de sonreír—, mándame una lechuza de torre a torre con el día y la hora que mejor te vaya. Estaré esperándola. Besos. Cho."

Hermione seguía acariciando las letras mágicas del mensaje de la ravenclaw, mirándolas embobada, cuando cierto rubio pasó por su lado.

—Al final va a ser verdad que los libros son tus únicos amantes —Se carcajeó—, ¿crees que por acariciarlo se convertirá en un hombre?, eres patética Granger.

—Piérdete Malfoy, hoy no podrás aguarme el día. —Se levantó de la silla con mucha dignidad, abrazó el libro contra su pecho y avanzó hacia el mostrador de madame Pince con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hermione no dejó que pasara mucho tiempo. Envió una lechuza desde la lechucería hasta la torre de ravenclaw con un mensaje para Cho Chang.

"¿Puedes quedar a orillas del lago esta tarde a las siete? Besos. Hermione."

La morena leyó el pergamino sin dejar de sonreír, Marietta la miraba extrañada.

—¿Qué dice ahí que te puso tan contenta? —Se acercó a cotillear pero Cho fue más rápida y enrolló el pergamino antes de que viese nada en él.

—Cosas del concurso, ya sabes que me tiene entusiasmada —dijo la morena.

—En fin, nunca entenderé porqué te gusta tanto la fotografía muggle, es tan aburrida así estática…

* * *

La leona se pasó nerviosa todo el día sin razones para ello. ¿O sí las había? Había quedado con Cho Chang, una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts, pero lo suyo no era una cita ni se le parecía en nada, sólo eran dos amigas que quedaban para mirar unas fotos juntas… unas fotos que Cho le había hecho medio desnuda… pero eso tampoco cambiaba nada ¿verdad?

—¡Hola! —La melódica voz de la ravenclaw penetró en los oídos de Hermione sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola Cho…

—Me gusta el lugar que has elegido… además es muy reservado, ideal para que nadie vea tus fotos —se burló. La castaña hizo una mueca mientras Cho llegaba a su lado.

—No creo que a todo el mundo le de igual que la vean con tan poca ropa —La morena simplemente sonrió.

—Qué bien hueles… —Acercó su nariz y su boca peligrosamente al cuello de Hermione. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró de inmediato y mucho le costó contener un jadeo nervioso— ¿Tienes después una cita o algo?

—No… —balbuceó.

—Entonces te perfumaste así para verme a mí —afirmó resuelta Cho.

Su sonrisa perfecta remataba la imagen de una preciosa chica desplegando sus encantos de seducción. Porque eso era lo que sentía Hermione, que Cho Chang la estaba seduciendo con sus miradas, sus palabras, sus sonrisas… ¿por qué tenía que estar tan jodidamente segura de sí misma?, bueno, sólo con verla uno podía entenderlo, le sobraban atractivos y la ravenclaw lo sabía demasiado bien.

—Me he perfumado así más veces.

—Pues yo nunca lo había notado, y te aseguro que me fijo en esas cosas —Sonrió con picardía—. El viernes, cuando te hice las fotos no olías así. —Hermione parpadeó varias veces un poco nerviosa.

—Porque ese día no me puse este perfume… ¿qué tiene de raro?

"Nada, es sólo que hoy querías llamar mi atención, aunque ahora disimules…" pensó Cho.

—Nada, nada mujer… no quería molestarte. Mira las fotos. —Empezó a rebuscar en su bandolera.

—¿Nos sentamos? —propuso la leona agachándose sobre la hierba. La morena la imitó.

—Aquí las tienes —anunció triunfante. Le tendió la mano con un sobre de papel.

Hermione lo abrió, sacó las fotografías y empezó a mirarlas con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad soy yo?

—La misma. —Se rió. Sabía que habían quedado muy bien, pero le resultaba divertido ver a la castaña tan asombrada con el resultado de su sesión.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza mirarlas —Sus mejillas ratificaron sus palabras enrojeciendo—, me parece mentira que yo posase así.

Cho la encontró demasiado encantadora, y no pudo detener su mano. Rozó la barbilla de Hermione y la hizo volverse hacia ella con delicadeza.

—Ya te dije que eras fotogénica… hazme caso que soy una profesional —Guiñó un ojo y la leona se echó a reír. Qué fácil lo hacía todo Cho, un momento la ponía nerviosa perdida y al otro la relajaba haciéndola reír, qué bien se sentía en su compañía.

Verla reír le resultaba cautivador, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, su risa. Cuando Hermione reía parecía una niña feliz, le inspiraba mucha ternura. Aunque no podía despreciar sus ojos cálidos, su inteligencia, su valentía, su lealtad, su espalda blanca y suave, sus pechos pequeños pero preciosos… Respiró hondo disimuladamente, necesitaba relajarse o hasta la leona se daría cuenta de la excitación que le provocaba su cercanía.

—Bueno pues son tuyas, me alegra que te gusten y aquí tienes los negativos.

—Me encantan, son preciosas… pero… —Cho frunció el ceño— Quiero regalarte alguna, como agradecimiento. —La leona le sonrió.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos negros de Cho brillaron de emoción.

—Sí, ¿cuál quieres? —Se las ofreció como si se tratase de un mazo de cartas.

—Pues… pues no sé, es que me gustan todas —Se rió—, dame la que tú quieras.

Hermione torció los labios mientras las miraba concentrada. Cho no dejaba de sonreír.

—Es que tampoco me decido —Se levantó de la hierba de un impulso— Intenta coger una, la que consigas es tuya —desafió la leona con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Tengo que quitártela? —Cho se incorporó también y clavó sus ojos negros en Hermione.

—Por supuesto, me hiciste sufrir un poco haciéndome posar, ahora te toca sufrir a ti.

—Muy bien.

Hermione levantó los brazos, sostenía en sus manos las fotos, Cho se lanzó a cogerlas y aunque era un poco más alta que la leona, no acertaba a quitárselas. La castaña no dejaba de dar saltos o llevarse detrás de su cuerpo las fotos para evitar las manos de la morena, que se desesperaba por conseguir su premio, y ambas reían a carcajadas. Hasta que Cho lo logró.

—Ya eres mía —musitó Cho.

Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Hermione, aunque no se apoyaban completamente en ella. Su mano derecha tenía cogida una de las fotos.

La castaña no sabía si fueron aquellas palabras, el contacto directo entre sus cuerpos ahora completamente unidos, o que sus sueños con Cho se estaban apoderando de ella, pero sus ojos titilantes viajaban de manera intermitente desde los ojos a la boca de la morena. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que sus alientos se mezclaban entre jadeos contenidos debidos al esfuerzo.

La ravenclaw sólo deseaba una cosa, besarla, la leona pensaba en lo mismo. Cho se abrazó a su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y acortó distancia entre sus rostros. Hermione no oponía resistencia, no la apartó, no intentó huir, porque lo deseba tanto como ella y la morena dejó de dudar. Ambas se habrían besado de no ser por una repentina explosión. Se sobresaltaron y se separaron en unos segundos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó asustada Hermione.

—Parecía venir del Invernadero.

Cho se guardó su foto en la bandolera y Hermione metió el sobre con todas las demás en su mochila. Después corrieron juntas hacia el origen del ruido. Allí descubrieron que a un alumno de segundo le había salido mal un hechizo, pero afortunadamente todo estaba ya bajo control.

* * *

Hermione volvió a la torre de Gryffindor totalmente obnubilada. El "casi beso" con Cho la tenía alterada, eufórica, trastornada… y sus amigos la notaron rara, pero ella se negó a dar más explicación que un sencillo "vengo de pasear por el lago".

—Seguro que ha tenido una cita —farfulló Ron con los ojos entornados—, ¿no ves la cara de boba que tiene?

—Si tú lo dices… —Harry no le quería dar la razón a su amigo porque sabía que se ponía muy protector con Hermione en ese tema y eso agobiaba un poco a la castaña, pero sospechaba que esta vez el pelirrojo tenía razón.

—Dejadla vivir… ¿acaso vosotros no tenéis citas con Lavender y conmigo? —afirmó Ginny.

Aquella noche Hermione tuvo problemas de insomnio, la imagen de Cho tan cerca de ella y apunto de besarla no se apartaba de su mente. Porque iban a besarse, estaba segura de eso. Maldijo al pobre alumno de Hufflepuff responsable de que no probase los labios de la morena y después sonrió. Tenía ganas de verla otra vez, pero ¿debían hablar de lo que casi pasó entre ellas?, ¿o era mejor dejar que todo siguiera su curso?

* * *

El viernes se celebró el concurso. Todos los alumnos habían expuesto sus fotografías en las paredes del Gran Comedor. Cuando Hermione se acercó a mirar las fotografías de Cho casi le dio un síncope al reconocerse en una de ellas.

—Qué foto más interesante, es mi favorita de las tres.

—No me extraña nada Ron —le replicó Ginny con una mueca—, aunque lo cierto es que es una foto preciosa… ¿quién será la modelo que posó para Cho?

—Seguro que alguien con poca timidez… porque se le ve toda la espalda y un inicio del trasero —apuntó Harry ajustándose las gafas.

Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza y rezando a Circe y a Merlín para que ninguno de sus amigos descubriese a la misteriosa modelo.

—Pues yo sí que habría posado, no lo veo en absoluto indecente… es arte, el cuerpo humano es hermoso, ¿no estás de acuerdo Hermione? —la pelirroja se volvió hacia ella con tanta energía que la castaña pegó un respingo.

—¡¿Eh?... ¡sí, sí… es arte…! —dijo sin saber ni lo que decía.

—A mí me encantaría conocer a la chica que hizo de modelo… —exclamó Ron con la mirada perdida en la foto.

—Cuidado no te escuche Lavender, que por ahí viene —le aconsejó su hermana.

—¡Ro Ro!, ¿no vas a venir a ver las fotos que hicimos Parvati y yo? —musitó con voz melosa mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

—Sí claro que sí, pero…

—Va Ro Ro, que los jueces están a punto de pasar por nuestro número.

Ron se encogió de hombros hacia sus amigos y se alejó de ellos con la rubia dando saltitos colgada de su brazo.

—Bueno, ya hemos visto estas fotos, ¿por qué no miramos otras? —sugirió Hermione desesperada. Lo último que deseaba es que apareciese la autora y verle la cara.

—Espera un poco Hermione… oye Harry, tú que te llevas mejor con Cho, ¿por qué no le preguntas quién es la modelo?

—¿Yo?, ¿y por qué tanto interés?

—Jo por favor… es que siento mucha curiosidad. También podrías preguntárselo tú Hermione, últimamente os lleváis genial ¿no? —Ginny la miró con suspicacia.

—No… bueno… sí, pero eso no significa… que sepa todo lo que hace y con quien lo hace… quiero decir que no tengo porqué saberlo… —La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, el comportamiento de su amiga era de lo más raro en los últimos días.

—¡Hola chicos!, ¿os gustan mis fotos?, ¿creéis que tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar? —preguntó una alegre Cho.

—A nosotros nos han encantado, sobre todo la de la chica —afirmó Ginny con sinceridad. Cho sonrió y buscó la mirada de Hermione, pero la leona evitaba mirarla a toda costa.

Ginny tiró del jersey de Harry, tratando de que le preguntase a Cho, pero el moreno prefirió dejarlo estar, la incomodidad de su mejor amiga no le había pasado inadvertida.

—Nosotros vamos a seguir mirando fotos, que nos queda casi la mitad de concursantes, vamos Ginny.

—Hasta luego artista, ya hablaremos de unas fotos que me encantaría que me hicieras.

—Claro, cuando quieras —contestó la morena con cortesía.

Hermione asistió a aquello estupefacta y su enfado aumentó, ¿es que encima iba a fotografiar a más alumnas de Hogwarts medio desnudas como si tal cosa? La ravenclaw se dirigió a ella.

—No has dicho nada, ¿no te gustan las fotos?

La gryffindor le dio la espalda y salió del Gran Comedor dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Cho, sospechando la causa de su comportamiento, la siguió con pasos apresurados hasta un rincón de los pasillos.

—¿Por qué me has seguido?, los jueces podrían pasar a ver tus maravillosas fotos en cualquier momento.

—Prefiero estar aquí y saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? —Su mirada castaña estaba teñida de rabia.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Cho un poco preocupada.

—¡Has usado una de mis fotos y me prometiste que no las utilizarías para el concurso, que eran para mí! —hablaba con resentimiento.

—Pero Hermione… yo te las di después de revelarlas, fuiste tú quien me regaló esa foto.

—Pero no para que la expusieras delante de todo el colegio, maldita sea —gruñó entre dientes.

—No se te ve la cara, nadie sabe que eres tú.

—Yo lo sé…

—La foto era mía ¿no?, podía darle el uso que quisiera, además, mira el título que le di ni siquiera lo has… —Cho quería hacerle ver lo importante que había sido aquella tarde de viernes con ella pero la leona no quiso dejarla hablar más.

—¡Esa foto es muy íntima, me la hice sólo para ti! —exclamó la castaña atropelladamente. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me la hice contigo.

—No dijiste eso. ¿Era para mí?

—Tengo que irme… ya debería estar haciendo el trabajo de Transformaciones.

—Hermione espera… —Cho alargó la mano pero no alcanzó a rozarla. Sin embargo, la observó alejarse de ella y sonrió.

La morena regresó al Gran Comedor donde el alboroto había aumentado, al parecer los jueces ya deliberaban sobre los nombres de los ganadores. A Cho no le importó no haber estado presente para defender sus fotografías, había sido mucho más provechoso correr tras Hermione. Tampoco le ansiaba saber si había obtenido alguno de los premios. _La visión de una musa_, ése era el título que la ravenclaw le dio a su fotografía de la leona, porque para Cho Chang, Hermione Granger se había convertido en la musa de su cámara y también de sus sueños.

CONITNUARÁ...


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**_Aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo, aviso para navegantes, el próximo ya será el último ^^_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cho Chang se alzó con el segundo premio del concurso de fotografía. Recibió el pequeño trofeo de manos de McGonagall con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que los presentes tomaron como felicidad por su logro, pero que realmente se debía a lo que aquel inocente concurso le había proporcionado con Hermione Granger, la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Los siguientes días, la ravenclaw intentó hablar con la leona, pero Hermione siempre parecía encontrar una excusa para evitarlo. La morena se desesperaba pero la castaña seguía un poco enfadada y un mucho avergonzada por lo que le había dicho, y no se sentía capaz de encararla todavía.

* * *

Harry Potter asistía desconcertado a estos sutiles desencuentros entre las chicas y un buen día no pudo contenerse más. Encontró a su mejor amiga sola en la sala común de Gryffindor, era el momento de hablar con ella.

—¿Qué te pasa con Cho?, hasta el día del concurso os llevabais de maravilla y ahora parece que le huyes cada vez que intenta acercarse a ti.

—Ufff… es un poco complicado de explicar.

—Inténtalo Hermione, soy tu mejor amigo… —afirmó tratando de darle más confianza.

—Llevo una temporada un poco rara ¿verdad? —preguntó con la boca pequeña.

—Verdad… ¿qué te ocurre? —La castaña bajó la mirada ligeramente ruborizada.

—Me gusta alguien… —susurró. Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Eso era todo Hermione?, ¿y por qué has discutido con Cho?, no me digas que a ella también le gusta ese chico. —Quería tirarla de la lengua, su amiga podía ser de lo más introvertida y si no sabía lo que pasaba no podría ayudarla.

—No es exactamente eso… —La leona todavía tenía miedo de contar lo que estaba sintiendo por la ravenclaw, deseaba hacerlo pero temía que Harry no lo aceptase.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se daba todavía por vencido.

—¿Y qué es entonces…? —dijo en un tono suave que la reconfortó.

—Harry yo… estoy enfadada con Cho porque…

—¿Porque…?

—Porque utilizó una foto mía en el concurso, la expuso delante de todos —confesó. Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en su amiga, exageradamente abiertos.

—¿Eras tú la modelo misteriosa? —Su voz revelaba su incredulidad. Posar medio desnuda no era algo que encajara con su visión de Hermione Granger.

—Sí… —contestó tímidamente— Es una larga historia. Quedamos una tarde para que me hiciera unas fotos… ¡no tenían nada de particular! —se apresuró a matizar—, pero me fui animando y no sé cómo perdí el pudor y dejé que me hiciera esas fotos.

—Lo cierto es que es una foto preciosa. —Le sonrió.

—Gracias Harry… pero no quería que se la enseñase a nadie, era muy íntima.

—Conociéndote, eso lo puedo entender… pero ¿no crees que te lo has tomado demasiado en serio?, llevas una semana evitándola, deberíais hablarlo ¿no?, seguro que Cho se siente mal por haberla uilizado sin tu consentimiento.

—Seguro que sí, pero es que yo…

—¿Hay algo más? —Hermione miró el rostro de su mejor amigo. Harry seguía sonriendo con ternura, haciéndola sentir segura.

—Sí, hay algo más… me hice aquellas fotos sólo para ella… —El moreno entornó un poco los ojos sin terminar de comprender. La leona se alejó unos pasos de él— Es curioso, cuando la conocí me parecía una chica insoportable, vanidosa e inepta, pero después, gracias a tu intervención, le di otra oportunidad y empecé a conocerla mejor, dándome cuenta de que la había juzgado mal. Y aprendí a disfrutar de su compañía, de nuestras conversaciones, de sus sonrisas, de su voz…

A estas alturas Harry ya sabía por donde iban los tiros, pero dejaría que fuese ella quien se lo dijera. Llevaba tiempo sospechando que entre Cho y Hermione pasaba algo especial y no se había equivocado, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga y sus extrañas reacciones no le pasaban inadvertidas. Ron también notó los cambios, pero pensó que se trataba de algún chico, Harry, en cambio, supo que tenía que ver con su estrecha amistad con Cho Chang. Siempre que volvía de quedar con ella estaba diferente, más alegre, más animada… y nunca la había visto preocuparse tanto de su aspecto como cuando quedaba con la ravenclaw. Porque Hermione no lo sabía, pero Harry la había pillado más de dos veces mirándose en el espejo de la sala común antes de verse con Cho, incluso le había notado un perfume nuevo, cuando a la castaña esas cosas siempre le habían parecido frivolidades. Después de unos instantes de divagaciones devolvió toda su atención a la leona.

—Harry, por favor no me juzgues por esto… creo que… bueno, no creo, estoy segura de que… —El moreno avanzó hasta ella y le cogió las manos, apretándosela con cuidado mientras la miraba a los ojos. Aquel gesto le infundió el valor que necesitaba— Me gusta Cho.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

—¿No te parece mal?, quiero decir… somos dos chicas y…

—¿Mal?, pero si te has ido a fijar en una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, sólo puedo alabar tu buen gusto —bromeó el moreno—, que yo ya me fijé en ella antes que tú ¿eh? —se rió contagiando a su amiga.

—Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener —Lo abrazó con fuerza—, gracias por todo.

Parecía ya satisfecha con la conversación que habían compartido e hizo amago de marcharse pero Harry la detuvo.

—Un momento, me has contado lo que te pasa, pero no me has dejado darte consejos ni nada.

—Ay, es verdad… es que estaba tan nerviosa por contarte todo esto que…

—No te preocupes, pero quiero darte mi opinión.

—Sí, sí, claro. —Hermione lo miró con atención.

—¿Sigues enfadada con ella por lo de la foto? —La leona parecía remolonear con su respuesta— Contesta con sinceridad.

—No… ya no… además leí el título que le puso y la verdad es que me sentí muy feliz.

—Entonces deberías dejar de huir y hablar con ella de lo que sientes, porque por lo que he visto y lo que me cuentas parece que Cho te corresponde.

—Merlín, estoy tan nerviosa pero tan ilusionada, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y aunque me costaba asumir que fuera Cho la que me lo provocara, ahora tengo claro que me gustaría intentarlo con ella.

—¿Y a qué esperas?, ve a buscarla y dile lo que sientes de una buena vez Hermione… recuerda, eres una leona, ¡valor Gryffindor!

—¡Tienes razón!, ¿qué voy a perder?, mañana mismo hablaré con ella.

* * *

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—Ya hace tiempo que no —afirmó la castaña.

—¿Entonces por qué me has estado huyendo estos días? —preguntó Cho un poco molesta.

—Por otras razones… —Bajó la vista. Su pulso se aceleró, cada instante estaba más nerviosa. Pero era el momento de hablar y dar la cara. Ella era una leona, debía hacer gala de su casa. Recordó las palabras de Harry y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una Cho más relajada que la miraba expectante.

—Dime esas otras razones… —Esbozó una sonrisa y cogió su mano. Hermione sintió como algo recorría todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en el estómago.

—Cho yo… bueno tú… —Los dedos de la morena se entrelazaron con los de ella y se le escapó un suave jadeo.

—Dímelo Hermione… —suplicó la ravenclaw. Su rostro se aproximó peligrosamente al de la leona.

—Me gustas Cho —exclamó de carrerilla— me gustas muchísimo…

—Perfecto —afirmó Cho—, porque yo estoy completamente loca por ti.

No la dejó replicar nada. Con la mano libre ascendió en una caricia hasta su mejilla y atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso que ambas llevaban deseando mucho tiempo.

Parecía que todo le daba vueltas, tanto era así que tuvo que agarrarse al cuerpo de la ravenclaw para que no perder el equilibrio, porque sus rodillas temblaban y no se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Cho entendió este efusivo abrazo como ganas de más.

—Por Merlín, deseaba besarte desde hace tanto… —confesó la morena.

—Tus labios son muy suaves… —musitó Hermione, embriagada por las sensaciones— Y tus besos… increíbles.

Se hablaban boca contra boca, tomando aire a instantes para volver a besarse después. Sus manos se agarraban con posesión al cuerpo de la otra.

—Pues espera que pruebes otras cosas, pequeña… ven. —Cho se separó un poco de ella, Hermione sintió cierto desamparo, pero pronto se recuperó, al sentir la mano de la morena en su cintura, tirando ligeramente para que la siguiera. Entraron en la habitación que les venía más cerca, era un aula vacía y la ravenclaw la miró con picardía mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Qué haces?

—Desnudarme, ¿que no lo ves? —Tiró la corbata al suelo y empezó a despasarse los botones de la blusa, mostrando el sujetador negro— Pero no voy a ser la única.

Cho acarició el cuello de Hermione con habilidad, la castaña gimió y a continuación atacó sus botones, como instantes antes los suyos, dejando a la vista la ropa interior de la leona. Sus manos, incapaces de contenerse, se colaron por la tela entreabierta, alcanzado la piel desnuda de Hermione y provocándole un estremecimiento.

—Veo que también te gustan mis caricias leoncita… —dijo la morena. Besaba su cuello mientras sus manos seguían haciendo gozar a Hermione recorriendo su cintura y sus pechos. Ella se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Cho, apretándose contra ella, anhelando sentirla más y más.

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió y un sinfín de cabecitas se asomaron por el hueco con ojos como platos, eran alumnos de primero y los acompañaba el mismísimo profesor Snape. Ambas muchachas se quedaron paralizadas, Hermione estaba blanca como la misma cera. ¿Qué demonios hacía Severus Snape tan lejos de las mazmorras?, ¿y por qué tenía que presentarse allí justo en ese momento y acompañado por una clase entera de niños? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella y cuando logró reaccionar se cerró la blusa con las manos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, unas jovencitas de lo más descaradas dando muy mal ejemplo a estos pobres niños. ¿No le da vergüenza Granger?

—¿Y a usted no le da envidia profesor? —exclamó Cho sin ningún pudor. Su blusa seguía entreabierta pero no parecía importarle mucho. Hermione los miraba alternativamente sin salir de su asombro— Me parece que le gustaría tener a alguien con quien hacer estas cosas.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró la castaña. No le parecía buena idea provocar a Snape.

—A mí nadie me interrumpe mientras estoy besando a mi chica —Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió de nuevo a Snape—, así que haga el favor de llevarse a ese grupo de niños a otro aula, que ésta ya está ocupada, vamos a dar clase de educación afectivo-sexual.

—¡Cho! —La cara de Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, el atrevimiento de la ravenclaw no parecía tener límites.

—¿Es que no quieres seguir con nuestra clase particular? —gimoteó la morena haciendo pucheros.

—Sí pero… —Miró a Snape y los niños y volvió a mirar a Cho.

—Entonces déjate llevar. —La ravenclaw empujó a Snape y le cerró la puerta en las narices. A continuación pronunció un hechizo que la selló— ya está, nadie nos molestará en unas horas preciosa.

Volvió a rozar su cuerpo y Hermione se rindió a sus encantos, como si no le importara nada más que Cho y lo que sentía con ella. Le daba igual que todo Hogwarts se enterase de lo suyo, que las reprendiera McGonagall por escándalo público, que les pusieran un castigo…

Todo nimiedades mientras Cho Chang te besaba y acariciaba tu piel de esa manera.

A menos que se tratara de un golpe tan fuerte como el que acababa de sentir en la espalda. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió a sí misma en el suelo de su habitación, abrazada a la almohada. ¡Todo había sido un sueño y se había caído de la cama!

—¿Estás bien Hermione? —preguntó Parvati con cara de extrañeza.

—Sí claro —Se irguió de un salto para volver a acostarse—. Es que a veces me muevo mucho en la cama… durmiendo. —Sintió la tonta necesidad de matizar su frase. Sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta se ocultó bajo sus sábanas. Parvati se alejó de ella y se encogió de hombros cuando Lavender le hizo una mueca.

"Menudo sueño… —Se arrebujó en su cama— ¿Cho reaccionará así cuando le diga lo que siento por ella?" Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos deseando soñar de nuevo con su ravenclaw favorita.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontró con Cho por la mañana, antes de que las chicas hubiesen hablado.

—¡Hola Cho!

—Hola Harry.

—¿Cuándo terminas hoy las clases?

—A las cinco, ¿por qué?

—Es que Hermione te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo —anunció el moreno a una sorprendida ravenclaw.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, y creo que tenía bastante interés en hacerlo. —Su sonrisa delataba que no podía tratarse de nada malo y Cho también sonrió. ¿Sería que al fin se le había pasado el enfado por el asunto de la foto? Cho, por su parte, quería hacerle una confesión, pero para eso primero la castaña tenía que perdonarla.

Harry informó a Hermione sobre el horario de Cho y cuando dieron las cinco, la leona se apresuró a buscarla por el pasillo de su última clase del día. Se sentía pletórica, con el apoyo de Harry no le preocupaba nada más. Poco a poco se lo iría contando a los demás y esperaba que ninguno le diera la espalda, pero desde luego, lo más importante en esos momentos era aclarar sus sentimientos con Cho.

Y en esas estaba la leona cuando al cruzar una esquina asistió a una escena que le heló la sangre y terminó con toda su felicidad de un plumazo. Allí estaba Cho Chang, besándose con un tío de su misma casa. Agudizando la vista lo reconoció, era Michael Corner y parecía de lo más encantando mientras besaba a la morena, atrapándola con sus largos brazos por la cintura. Sintió asco y mucha rabia, celos… pero sobre todo dolor. Qué ingenua había sido, después de todo, las fotos, las risas compartidas, el beso que casi se dieron… no significaban nada para Cho, sólo un juego de seducción en el que la leona había caído como una idiota. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada y dolida, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy la llamó _sangre sucia_. Cho la había hecho creer que ella le gustaba, había tonteado descaradamente con ella para terminar liándose con un chico de Ravenclaw.

Esto no se lo perdonaría nunca. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero unas lágrimas traidoras dieron al traste con sus intenciones.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Aunque este fanfic llega a su fin, tengo otro preparado, pero es Pansy x Hermione, ¿qué os parece la idea?, sé que la pareja más popular del femslash es Ginny x Hermione, pero para la trama que pensé no me pegaban xD_**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

_**Hola a todos!, he tardado mucho en publicar el nuevo capi de esta historia y pido disculpas, auqnue he tenido razones poderosas xD**_

_**De todos modos, aquí tenéis el final de este fanfic, un capítulo más largo que los anteriores y de contenido variado. Sí, vale, y con una dosis de lemon :D que seguro que lo estábais deseando xD además, Cho y Hermione se lo merecían después de tanto soñar con ellos jajaja.**_

**_Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, siento no poder contestaros una a una, pero el tiempo me escasea, espero que el capi os compense._**

**_

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común y vio a Hermione en el sofá, acurrucada mirando el fuego, supo que algo iba mal. Miró a su alrededor y se entretuvo saludando a algunos gryffindor que le hacían reverencias como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, la popularidad del moreno ese año era bastante elevada. Cuando casi todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, Harry se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó junto a su mejor amiga.

―Hola Hermione.

―Hola… ―contestó como una autómata sin vida. Harry se fijó en sus ojos, brillantes y anaranjados por el reflejo de las llamas, y se dio cuenta de que había llorado, pero ¿por qué?

―¿Has estado llorando?, ¿qué ha pasado? ―La castaña alzó su rostro de entre sus rodillas y lo miró sin hablar, las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus ojos y se arrojó a los brazos del moreno como el náufrago que se aferra a una tabla de madera en medio del mar.

―Está con Corner… ―sollozaba con dificultad.

―¿Qué?, ¿quién? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―¡Cho está con Michael Corner!, ¡sólo se ha reído de mí! ―chilló enrabiada mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo sus mejillas. La cara de Harry se descompuso.

―Pero… eso no puede ser, no me lo creo, estaba seguro de que le gustabas.

―Pues ya ves Harry… se ha divertido a mi costa.

Hermione le contó lo que había visto en el pasillo del castillo, cuando había ido a buscarla al finalizar sus clases, tal como Harry le había aconsejado y el moreno se quedó perplejo.

―No me cuadra, cuando avisé a Cho de que irías a buscarla se la veía muy contenta.

―Claro, porque querría restregarme por la cara que está con Corner y yo soy una idiota por haberme hecho ilusiones… ―resopló y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas― No quiero saber más de ella.

―¿No le pedirás explicaciones? ―inquirió él.

―¿Para qué?, ¿para que se ría aún más de mí al comprobar que me dolió verla con Corner?, no, gracias. Además de valor también tengo orgullo Gryffindor. ―Alzó el mentón y miró otra vez las llamas.

Harry meneó ligeramente la cabeza en una negación. Estaba convencido de que todo eso tenía una explicación, pero Hermione estaba tan dolida y afectada que sería complicado razonar con ella, tal vez Cho estuviera dispuesta a hablar.

* * *

―¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

―¿Eh? ―Cho miró a su mejor amiga― Nada Marietta, sólo estoy un poco cansada… "cansada de hacerme ilusiones con ella y que después todo se esfume."

―Sí que te duró poco la alegría de quedar segunda en el concurso de fotografía.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa y su amiga la dejó sola de nuevo en el balcón de la torre Ravenclaw. Entonces se sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y una pluma y terminó de escribir la carta para Hermione.

La leona lo intentó pero no podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Cuando llegó la lechuza a su ventana fue la primera en advertirlo y la que le abrió. Como la carta era para ella no despertó a nadie en la habitación.

"Hola Hermione. Te estuve esperando a la salida de mi última clase, Harry me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Te ha pasado algo?, como no viniste."

―Qué cínica es ―escupió por lo bajo la castaña. Después prosiguió la lectura.

"Espero que hablemos pronto. Besos. Cho."

―¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita y falsa? ―La rabia hizo que arrugase el pergamino.

* * *

Cho no recibió respuesta a su carta y pasados dos días comprendió que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Buscó a la leona para hablar sobre ello, aquella incertidumbre y frialdad le atenazaban el corazón. A lo mejor Hermione seguía muy enfadada con ella, a lo mejor había decidido no volver a ser amigas, a lo mejor… las posibilidades se agolpaban en la mente de la ravenclaw y la aturdían. Pero cuando logró parar a la gryffindor por un pasillo, la conversación no resultó como había deseado ella.

―¿Qué quieres Cho? ―exclamó tratando de no parecer afectada por su cercanía.

―¿Cómo que qué quiero?, saber lo que ocurrió el otro día. Te esperé pero no apareciste, después te mandé una carta y no respondiste, ¿qué te pasa conmigo Hermione? ―Estaba perdiendo los nervios por aquella indiferencia― Pensé que éramos amigas ―musitó derrotada. Si no podían ser algo más, por lo menos quería conservar su amistad.

―¿Amigas?, las amigas no se intentan seducir, las amigas no fingen atracción para después traicionarte.

―¿Qué? ―Aquellas palabras revelaban mucha información de golpe. Hermione había comprendido los sutiles y no tan sutiles detalles de Cho hacia ella, pero ¿cómo que para traicionarla?, eso no cuadraba en la historia que la morena tenía en su cabeza― ¿Qué quieres decir con traicionarte?

―Lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas la tonta que no le pega nada a la mayor seductora de todo Hogwarts ―Cho no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la castaña la miraba con el ceño fruncido, necesitaba desfogarse y decirle todo aquello―. Me mareaste haciéndome creer que yo te gustaba, para luego reírte de mí en brazos de Michael Corner ―dijo con firmeza y la cara roja de rabia.

―Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

―Oh por favor, deja ya de mentir, ¿o es que todavía no te has burlado bastante de mí?, os vi besaros, no trates de ocultarlo.

―¿Que nos viste? ―En ese instante Cho recordó la tarde en que salía ilusionada del aula porque vería a Hermione y al fin hablaría con ella sobre sus sentimientos, y cómo Michael se había interpuesto en su camino rogándole una y mil veces que saliera con él. Recordó haberse negado las mil y una veces y cómo el ravenclaw afligido le dijo unas palabras antes de robarle un beso sin previo aviso. Después el chico se disculpó y le aseguró no volver a molestarla nunca, y Cho devolvió toda su atención al pasillo, esperando la aparición de la leona que le robaba el sueño, pero ella nunca se presentó.

―¿No dices nada?, ¿ni siquiera lo admitirás?, me siento tan decepcionada… ―Ahora sus ojos sí parecían mostrar algo más que fría indiferencia, pero no eran sensaciones muy alentadoras para Cho, pues leyó en ellos rabia, desilusión, odio y dolor.

La castaña hizo un amago de apartarse de ella y marcharse y Cho reaccionó al fin.

―Hermione espera, por favor… ―Detuvo sus pasos y la miró con cara de pocos amigos― Déjame explicarte, no es lo que crees.

―Odio esa frase ―farfulló.

―Lo siento, pero por favor escúchame, lo de Michael no es… ―La paciencia de Hermione se esfumó al ver al chico en cuestión acercándose a ambas.

―¿No es qué?, ¿algo serio?, porque lo veo muy feliz mientras camina hacia nosotras. Quédate con él y déjame en paz, ya me has mareado bastante.

―Hermione no… ―Trató de cogerla del brazo pero la leona la esquivó y se marchó de allí con pasos acelerados. En unos segundos Michael y un grupo de ravenclaws llegaron hasta Cho para comentar cosas de lo más inocentes, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Ahora comprendía la morena tanta frialdad.

* * *

Hermione era tan cabezota como Ron si se lo proponía, decía que el pelirrojo y su hermana se lo habían pegado después de tantos años juntos. Aunque Harry intentó convencerla de que hablase con Cho y la dejase explicarse, la castaña no estaba dispuesta, convencida de que la morena salía con Corner y que ella sólo había sido un pasatiempo para engrandecer el ego de la ravenclaw.

Llevada por el despecho, Hermione aceptó salir con Cormac McLaggen, pensando que tal vez, por poco que fuese, podría molestarle a Cho verla con él. Una tarde, la morena se acercó a ella en la biblioteca y le habló, después de ver como el rubio la besaba en la mejilla y se marchaba.

—Así que es verdad, sales con McLaggen. ―Necesitaba confirmar aquella absurdez.

—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? ―replicó muy seca.

—Ninguno, tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida…

—Desde luego ―Seguía sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

―Y lo que te hace realmente feliz. ―Esta vez Hermione no pudo quedarse indiferente. Las palabras de Cho le causaron un estremecimiento. Aunque le molestase admitirlo, lo cierto es que Cormac no la hacía feliz, ni la hacía sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones que la morena le provocó un tiempo atrás, y que le seguía provocando cada vez que se colaba en sus sueños o en sus pensamientos. La maldijo para sus adentros.

Cho la miró con frialdad y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Hermione siguió sus movimientos hasta que la perdió de vista. ¿A cual de las dos había sentado peor la conversación que acababan de tener?

* * *

Los siguientes días la situación entre ellas no mejoró. Hermione se dejaba ver con McLaggen de la mano, a pesar de que ni sus amigos ni ella misma se creían esa relación, y Cho la imitó, tonteando con algunos chicos cada vez que veía cerca a la castaña, la dominaba el rencor hacia ella por no haberla dejado explicarse. Este comportamiento de la ravenclaw sólo hacía que confirmar lo que Hermione pensaba de ella, lo de las dos parecía ya algo irremediable.

Harry Potter no dejó de observarlas durante esos días, cosa que Ginny malinterpretó, pensando que el moreno volvía a sentirse atraído por la guapa asiática.

―Otra vez mirando a Cho… ¿la prefieres a ella en vez de a mí? ―preguntó preocupada la pelirroja. Harry se volvió hacia ella de inmediato.

―¿Qué?, ¡en absoluto!, tú eres mi novia, mi pelirroja, mi amor… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar semejante tontería? ―Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

―Últimamente no dejas de mirarla, te he pillado muchas veces, pero no me atrevía a preguntar. ―Harry dirigió su mirada esmeralda a Cho una vez más.

―Bueno, es cierto que la miro mucho… ―El ceño de Giny se frunció― y a Hermione también… ―Ahora a Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula. Él la miró de nuevo y quiso aclarar sus palabras― ¡Pero no lo hago porque me gusten!, es por… por otra cosa.

―Harry James Potter, ya estás contándome lo que ocurre si no quieres que te deje plantado como a Dean Thomas.

―Ginny por favor… es algo privado.

―¿Sobre Hermione y Cho? ―Harry no sabía donde meterse, no quería traicionar a su mejor amiga―. Yo también me he dado cuenta del cambio que se produjo en Hermione hace poco. Lleva varias semanas como ida, cuando debería estar pletórica por salir con el chico que le gusta… ―Enarcó una ceja― A menos que McLaggen no sea el chico que le gusta.

―No me tires de la lengua Ginny, por favor ―suplicó su novio con carita de pena.

―Sé que Hermione era la modelo de la fotografía de Cho.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―tartamudeó Harry.

―¿Olvidas que hemos pasado el verano juntas en la Madriguera? Compartíamos habitación, la he visto cambiarse decenas de veces y reconocí un lunar que tiene hacia el final de la espalda.

―Qué observadora es mi chica. ―La achuchó un poco entre sonrisas, pero la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema.

―Hay algo entre Cho y Hermione ¿verdad? ―El moreno no dijo nada―. El que calla otorga Harry ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

―Está bien, si tú misma te has dado cuenta no sé porqué no debería decírtelo ―Su novia lo escuchaba con atención mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho―. Sí, entre Cho y Hermione hay algo, aunque ahora mismo esté bastante malogrado.

―Lo sospechaba desde antes del concurso de fotografía, pero no quise decirle nada a Hermione por si metía la pata, prefería esperar a que ella me lo contase.

―Seguro que te lo habría contado, en cuanto lo suyo se hubiese formalizado, pero tal vez eso ya no pase nunca.

―¿Por qué?, si lo dices por McLaggen, es evidente que no lo quiere y que ni siquiera le gusta. Y esos chicos que rondan a Cho, no veo que ella los mire muy ilusionada ―dijo Ginny.

―Claro, porque sólo lo hacen para herirse y vengarse la una de la otra ―explicó Harry.

―Qué par de tontas cabezotas y orgullosas. Deberíamos hacer algo.

―¿En qué estás pensando?, me das miedo cuando maquinas cosas.

―¿Seguro que sólo te provoco miedo? ―musitó juguetona mientras recorría la barbilla de su chico con el dedo. El beso impetuoso de Harry no se hizo esperar.

* * *

Tanto Cho como Hermione sufrían de celos. La castaña se sentía fatal cuando veía a Cho dejándose abrazar por algún chico. La morena no lo pasaba mejor cuando veía a Hermione caminando de la mano de McLaggen.

Harry y Ginny finalmente se decidieron a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero eso sí, de una forma discreta y sutil, tampoco era cuestión de entrometerse descaradamente en la vida de su amiga. El niño que vivió habló con Cho y le explicó que la relación de Hermione con Cormac hacía aguas y no duraría mucho. La animó a que hablase con ella a pesar de lo mal que había ido en las anteriores ocasiones y la asiática estuvo casi a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no se decidió del todo hasta que supo de labios de su amiga Marietta que Granger y McLaggen habían dejado de salir juntos.

Hermione no podía seguir forzándose a sí misma en una relación que no deseaba, Harry tenía razón y la castaña puso punto y final, aún sabiendo que tendría que seguir soportando la visión de Cho rodeada de chicos sin poder devolvérsela de ninguna forma. Lo que ella jamás esperó es lo que sucedió dos días después de terminar con McLaggen. La morena estaba harta de jugar a hacerse daño y se presentó en la biblioteca. Caminó decidida y con gesto serio hasta la mesa donde Hermione estudiaba Transformaciones. Al notar una presencia conocida, la castaña alzó la vista. Sintió emociones encontradas en su pecho y no habría sabido contestar a quien le hubiese preguntado de dónde sacó la templanza suficiente para hablarle en un tono tan neutro.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó como si su presencia no le importase lo más mínimo.

―He venido a decirte que te espero en el lago ―anunció Cho sin titubear.

—No pienso ir ―replicó la castaña.

—Muy bien. Te espero a las siete. —Y dicho esto, la morena se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta desaparecer de la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

* * *

Un poco antes de las siete de la tarde, Cho Chang se paseaba junto a la orilla del lago. Caminaba tranquila, sin prisas, dejando pasar los minutos pacientemente. Estaba casi segura de que la leona aparecería.

Hermione la miraba en la distancia, protegida tras un árbol. No tenía pensado ir, por supuesto que no, pero después había cambiado de opinión y una charla con Ginny Weasley tenía parte de culpa. Indecisa y desesperada por no saber qué hacer con respecto a la invitación de Cho, la castaña había recurrido a su mejor amiga, la impulsiva pelirroja que seguro le daría una visión diferente de las cosas. Y así fue, Ginny le dio el coraje que le faltaba para hacer lo que realmente deseaba, verse con Cho en el lago, pues según palabras de su amiga, no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Hermione la hizo sufrir un poco, esperó quince minutos para dejarse ver. Cuando llegó a su altura le habló con poca fortuna.

—Supongo que querías verme para ofrecerme una disculpa.

—¿Perdona?, ¿una disculpa a ti, por qué? —La morena no daba crédito.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, por haberme hecho creer cosas y después besarte con Corner.

—Un momento… yo no me besé con Corner, él me besó a mí y de sorpresa, no pude pararlo…

―¿Eh?

―Te lo quise explicar desde que supe que nos viste, pero no me has dejado ―dijo con cierta amargura―. Y ¿qué es eso de haberte hecho creer cosas?

Hermione todavía no terminaba de asimilar las últimas frases de Cho, le costaba articular las palabras.

―Entonces… ¿tú y Corner no estabais juntos? ―cuestionó con voz suave.

―¿Michael y yo?, para nada, él me pidió salir mil veces y todas le dije que no ―afirmó la morena―, ¿cómo iba a salir con él si me gustaba demasiado otra persona? ―remató una Cho seductora que no apartaba sus ojos negros del rostro de Hermione― Y me sigue gustando.

Cho avanzó varios pasos, quedando a dos palmos de Hermione. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en el brazo de la gryffindor, recorriéndolo lentamente hacia su mano, para entonces cogérsela con delicadeza. Ambas miraron sus manos unidas unos segundos y después la morena volvió a hablar. La castaña la miró sin poder ocultar su ligero rubor.

—¿Por qué piensas que te dije lo de hacerte fotos? Sí, eres fotogénica, pero eso sólo fue la excusa… lo único que quería era pasar un tiempo contigo a solas.

―Cho yo…

―Hace mucho tiempo que mis sueños y pensamientos son sólo para ti Hermione.

La leona cerró los ojos invadida por un intenso estremecimiento, lo que sentía al escuchar la voz de Cho, aquellas hermosas palabras y el tacto cálido de su mano en la suya le habían afectado seriamente. Su respiración se volvió más profunda, dio un paso al frente y agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de la morena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Apretó un poco la mano de Cho.

―Perdóname Cho… fui una idiota antes. Debería haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte. ―Estaba profundamente avergonzada de su comportamiento infantil e irracional, ella que siempre defendía el uso de la razón ante todo.

Entonces sintió como el brazo libre de la asiática rodeaba su espalda y la abrazaba con gentileza. Hermione se abrazó a su cintura y permanecieron así unos instantes. Después la castaña alzó la cabeza, quedando la cara de Cho a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se miraban con ojos titilantes y bocas entreabiertas que exhalaban el aire de manera entrecortada y acelerada. Ya no podían pensar más que en una cosa.

—¿Sabes?, el otro día, cuando nos vimos aquí también… nos quedamos a medias con algo ―musitó Cho contra los labios de Hermione.

—¿Con qué? ―replicó la castaña sabiendo de sobras a lo que se refería.

—Con esto…

La morena soltó su mano para poder enmarcar el rostro de Hermione con las dos. Acarició sus mejillas y sus labios con los pulgares, acercándose a ella lentamente, prolongando un poco más la espera de algo que Hermione deseaba con locura. Tanto era así que la leona acortó parte de la distancia, para satisfacción de Cho, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en mitad del recorrido, uniéndose en un beso que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando. Hermione se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Cho. Sus labios se acariciaban, se rozaban, se apretaban ligeramente, y después entraron en juego sus lenguas, bailando juntas como tantas veces habían deseado hacerlo.

Tras un beso que se prolongó varios minutos, ambas se sentaron en el césped, jugueteando con sus manos.

―Yo… nunca había besado a una chica antes ―confesó Hermione.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Cho la miraba con suma ternura.

―Muy bien… maravillosamente bien… ―afirmó mientras sonreía abiertamente. La morena le acarició la mejilla, ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada unos instantes.

―Cho…

―Dime.

―Tú también me gustas… muchísimo ―dijo en un susurro.

―Ya lo sabía hace tiempo ―dijo divertida.

―¿Ah sí? ―Hermione la miró enarcando una ceja, adoraba el sentido del humor de la morena.

―Sí ―afirmó con seguridad―, pero prefiero escucharlo de tus labios ―Le dio un beso fugaz―. Esos labios tuyos tan incitantes.

―¿Te parecen incitantes? ―preguntó juguetona.

―¿Acaso lo dudas?, tendré que demostrártelo entonces. ―Dicho esto comenzó a besarla enardecida, echándose sobre ella y Hermione le correspondió como sólo se corresponde al beso de la persona que te hace vibrar por completo.

Apuraron la tarde compartiendo muchos besos más, eso sí, aderezados de dulces caricias y otras no tan dulces que las provocaban de manera incontrolada. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts lo tenían muy claro, querían terminar el día juntas y a solas, para lo cual buscarían la Sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso.

Harry y Ginny estaban dedicándose carantoñas en uno de los pasillos y las vieron a cierta distancia, corrían cogidas de la mano. La pareja sonrió.

―Parece que por fin han hablado ―dijo la pelirroja.

―Sí, eso parece ―añadió el moreno con regocijo.

* * *

Hermione habló con Harry y Ginny y éstos la ayudaron a escaparse de la torre de Gryffindor y poder acudir a su cita nocturna con Cho Chang. Tuvieron que inventarse una gripe para que Ron no se extrañase de hacer la ronda solo esa noche.

Oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Hermione llegó hasta Cho, que la esperaba apoyada contra la pared.

―Hola, ¿estás sola?... ―susurró la leona cambiando un poco su voz. La morena se puso tiesa como una estaca del sobresalto y miró en todas direcciones con cara de susto. No sabía de dónde provenía esa extraña voz que acaba de escuchar.

―Tranquila Cho, soy yo ―anunció Hermione descubriéndose hasta la cintura y conteniendo la risa.

―¡Por Merlín qué susto me has dado!, ¿te parece gracioso? ―Todavía sentía los latidos de su propio corazón en las sienes.

―Perdóname Cho, es que no pude resistirme. ―Le cogió una mano con las suyas.

―Te vas a enterar, esto requiere una venganza ―exclamó la morena frunciendo el ceño, pero la leona sabía que no estaba enfadada.

Cuando entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres, ésta se transformó inmediatamente en una lujosa habitación de hotel, provista de jacuzzi, cómodos sofás y una enorme cama.

Se dedicaron arrumacos y compartieron bromas en uno de los sofás, después Cho propuso darse un relajante baño juntas y Hermione accedió, pero cuando se levantó para dirigirse a la zona del jacuzzi, la ravenclaw la retuvo, abrazándola por detrás.

―Pensándolo mejor, deja que antes te sienta un poco más ―musitó mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y Hermione se estremecía cerrando los ojos.

Cho empezó a acariciarla por encima de la camisa, pero pronto le despaso varios botones con asombrosa facilidad e introdujo la mano por debajo de ella. Rozaba su piel, cada vez más caliente, con la mano extendida, abarcando cuanta piel podía a su paso. Estas caricias posesivas arrancaban gemidos ahogados de la garganta de Hermione, que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer.

La leona llevaba ya la camisa completamente abierta, y Cho se recreaba con sus pechos, todavía cubiertos por el sujetador, y con su cintura, provocándole un intenso placer. Acompañaba sus caricias con besos en el cuello y palabras amorosas. La mano de Cho siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Rozó su sexo suavemente por encima de la tela, sólo unos segundos, pero le bastaron para sentir como Hermione temblaba bajo sus manos y entonces se detuvo.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?, no hay ninguna prisa ―dijo la morena.

―Sí la hay, lo quiero ya, no puedo esperar más… ―Se volvió hacia ella para mirarla jadeante― Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con que me haces el amor, ahora no me digas que espere más porque no quiero y no puedo. ―Cho se limitó a sonreírle.

―Ven… ven conmigo… ―La morena la cogió por los hombros y tiró de ella suavemente para que la siguiera, Hermione no dudó en hacerlo.

Cho la hizo sentarse en el borde la cama y ante la mirada atenta de Hermione, se quitó la falda y la camisa, quedando en ropa interior, dos sugerentes piezas de color negro. Su cuerpo era muy hermoso, esbelto pero con las curvas femeninas pronunciadas, otorgándole una sensualidad irresistible. La leona todavía no acababa de entender cómo una mujer como Cho se había fijado en ella, pero si lo había hecho no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión.

La morena regresó a su lado, sentándose en la cama. Le dedicó una mirada intensa y una sonrisa que la terminó de desarmar por completo. Hermione Granger se sentía completa e irremediablemente rendida a Cho Chang. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho en una caricia y le retiraron la camisa. Después, ambas se abrazaron, se besaron y lucharon contra el cierre del sujetador de la otra. Cuando abrieron los dos, se quitaron la pieza de tela lentamente, descubriendo así una parte de su anatomía que muy poca gente había visto antes, especialmente en el caso de Hermione. Se contemplaron embelesadas durante unos instantes. Las manos de Cho temblaban de necesidad por cubrir aquellos pechos pequeños pero preciosos que ya había tenido el gusto de ver tiempo atrás, y que ahora por fin podría sentir con las manos, con los labios, con la lengua…

La mirada ardiente de la castaña le dio permiso y Cho dejó de controlarse para dar rienda suelta al inmenso deseo que Hermione le provocaba. Se echó sobre ella. La besó, la acarició y la lamió alternando delicadeza e intensidad, volviéndola completamente loca. Se deshizo de su falda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin perder el contacto con su cuerpo. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Hermione y empezó a moverse de manera que rozaba su sexo con el muslo. La castaña separó un poco más las piernas para darle facilidades y poder sentir mejor aquellos benditos roces. Los gemidos eran cada vez más continuos, sabía que Hermione podría llegar al clímax si seguía moviéndose sobre ella. Pero Cho quería sentir aquel primer orgasmo, sentirlo de verdad, en su propio cuerpo, así que ralentizo los movimientos, ante lo cual la castaña gruñó quejas débiles.

―No… por favor, no pares…

―Tranquila, no pienso dejarte a medias ―Le guiñó un ojo y la besó en los labios.

La mano de Cho se deslizó por la piel perlada en sudor de Hermione y alcanzó su sexo, colándose bajo sus braguitas. La leona pegó un respingo ante aquel contacto tan directo, la ravenclaw pudo notar lo húmeda y caliente que se encontraba su amante. Sus dedos buscaron la entrada de su sexo y penetraron en su cuerpo lentamente, mientras Hermione se retorcía de placer debajo de ella. Y entonces sí, Cho retomó el movimiento, embistiendo poco a poco, pero cada vez más rápido y más profundamente. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los gemidos de la castaña. De vez en cuando algún beso de sus bocas y más embestidas, hasta que al fin Hermione alcanzó el orgasmo y Cho pudo sentir sus palpitaciones alrededor de sus propios dedos y cómo la leona los ungía con su esencia femenina.

Tras alcanzar la cumbre, la castaña besó amorosamente los labios de Cho, agradecida por el placer que le acababa de proporcionar. La morena se tumbó junto a ella, de lado, para poder mirarla y empezó a acariciar su tripa con ternura, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cho se incorporó para acercarse más a su rostro.

—¿Ahora me dejarás hacerte fotos desnuda? ―preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Me has seducido sólo para eso?, maldita ravenclaw maquiavélica. —Se revolvía sin ninguna maldad entre sus brazos.

—No, te he seducido para poder hacerte el amor después de fotografiarte desnuda.

—Cho… —gimió extasiada.

Y Cho la besó apasionadamente para comenzar un nuevo asalto. Les quedaba mucha noche por delante, muchas cumbres que alcanzar, muchas sensaciones que experimentar y Hermione se moría de ganas de aprender a darle a Cho el mismo placer que había recibido de ella.

FIN

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido un final a la altura de vuestras expectativas :D _**

**_Besicos!_**


End file.
